


Percy Jackson, Captain Blue

by brightkings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF, but they’re less important, percy’s panda pillow pet makes an appearance, the Seven also make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightkings/pseuds/brightkings
Summary: Percy Jackson hadn't quite understood his powers at the age of five, so he made the most sense that he could of them.Meaning, adopting the persona of a comic book-esque superhero, and having his stuffed toys as civilians, sidekicks, and villains.In his defence, he was five.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 19





	1. Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Rick Riordan’s characters, my weird storyline.

“Come on Mommy! Hurry, hurry!”  
“Percy, dear, patience is a virtue.”  
“Then I don’t want virtues!”  
“Oh, Percy.”

“Are we there? Are we there? Are we there yet Mom? Are we there yet?”  
“Patience, Percy.”  
“How long until I can see the fishies?”  
“Just a few minutes.”  
“But I don’t want to wait a few minutes!”  
“Here, play with this.”  
“Ooh! A sharkie toy! Thanks Mom!”  
“You’re welcome, Percy.”

“We’re here!”  
“We are? We really, really are?”  
“Yes, Percy, we really, really are here.”  
“Are there sharkies here? Fin wants to see his daddy.”  
“You named your shark?”  
“Yes, Mom, and his name is Fin. Say hello to Fin.”  
“Hello, Fin.”  
“...Mom?”  
“Yes, Percy?”  
“When can I meet my daddy?”  
“Someday, Percy. Someday.”

“Look, Mom! Turtles. There are so many! Look! There’s one on the roof!”  
“Yes, there are so many. Can you count them?”  
“There’s one...two...three...four...five? Oh, wait there’s two more. What’s five and two more?”  
“Well, what comes after five?”  
“Six.”  
“And what comes after that?”  
“Seven.”  
“And seven is two more than five.”  
“Seven turtles!”  
“Keep your voice down, Percy.”  
“Sorry, Mom.”

“Look at the fish! Mommy, look! There’s a rainbow one, and ones with blue and red and silver. And there’s a bunch of orange ones over that girl’s head!”  
“Those are called goldfish.”  
“Why are they called goldfish? Mrs. Davids said fish are made of scales like lizards, not gold.”  
“They’re called goldfish because of their colour. Doesn’t it look like gold, Percy?”  
“Sort of, I guess. Can we get a goldfish? Please, please, please, please? With a blueberry on top?”  
“Sure, Percy.”  
“Can we get a shark?”  
“Percy, sharks are really big. Too big for our home.”  
“How big?”  
“Bigger than Mrs. Davids.”  
“Mrs. Davids is very big.”  
“Percy!”  
“What? I’m telling the truth. You told me not to lie.”  
“It’s rude to call people big.”  
“Okay, Mom. Ooh! Look, look! Eels!”

“Mom, the seals are sad.”  
“They look happy to me. See, they’re playing with each other.”  
“But they’re sad. They—they don’t get enough food, and the water is too dirty, and the man who needs to take care of them doesn’t do it. He’s a bad man.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“The seals told me.”  
“...they did?”  
“Yeah. They’re like little voices in my head.”  
“Are you sure that’s not the people behind us?”  
“I’m sure, Mommy. They’re being...being...what’s the word?”  
“Mistreated?”  
“Yes! That word!”  
“Percy, keep your voice down.”  
“But Mom! We need to help them!”  
“Okay, Percy, how about we send a letter to the owners of the aquarium, okay? We’ll tell them about how their seals are being mistreated.”  
“But I can’t write very well.”  
“You can just tell me what to write, and then you can sign your name at the bottom.”  
“Can I lick the envelope? Harper says her parents always let her lick the envelope.”  
“Sure, dearie. You can lick the envelope.”

“But I don’t wanna go!”  
“Percy, we have to go. The aquarium’s about to close.”  
“But why does it have to close?”  
“So that the fishes can go to sleep. Speaking of which, young man, I think it’s well past your bedtime.”  
“I’m not tired yet!”  
“Come on. I’ll make you pancakes tomorrow for breakfast.”  
“Can you make them blue?”  
“I’ll try, Percy. I’ll always try for you.”

“Can we write the letter now? Can we? Can we?”  
“Percy, you need to go to school first.”  
“But I don’t wanna go to school.”  
“Why? I thought you said the teachers were nice.”  
“Yes, the teachers are nice. But some of my classmates are kind of...mean. They call me dumb. And weird.”  
“Oh, Percy.”  
“So can I not go to school?”  
“No, you know you need to go to school. But first, tell me the names of these kids.”  
“Uh, there’s Troy. And Mackenzie.”  
“I thought they were your friends?”  
“That was before I made a mess. Now they think I’m a weirdo.”  
“Well, Percy, sometimes being weird isn’t a bad thing.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Think what the world would be like if everybody was the same. If everybody dressed the same, and ate the same food, and did the same things.”  
“Boring, I guess.”  
“Exactly. Without the people who are weird, the world would be really, really boring.”  
“So it’s a good thing I’m weird?”  
“Not exactly weird, Percy. You’re just different, and that’s not bad. Now, I think it’s time you got to school.”  
“But what about the letter?”  
“We can make it together when you get home from school.”  
“Okay, Mom.”

“We’re back, we’re back, we’re back, we’re back! Now can we write the letter? Can we?”  
“Sure, Percy. Give me a piece of paper, please. Now a pen.”  
“Um, Mom...”  
“What is it, dear?”  
“I lost my pen.”  
“What about the other ones?”  
“I lost those as well. And I promise, I looked everywhere for them.”  
“That’s okay. We’ll just have to work on remembering to put them in the right places.”  
“So we can’t write the letter?”  
“No, we still can. Can you get that one on top of the red book, please? Thank you. Now, what would you like to say?”  
“Well, first we should start with something like ‘Dear Mister Head of the Aquarium’, right?”  
“That’s right, Percy.”  
“And then I want to say, ‘your aquarium is very pretty. The fish are nice to look at, and the people there are very nice. But, some people who work there are not very nice to the seals. The seals do not get enough food, and the water in their tanks is dirty. The man who is supposed to take care of them doesn’t actually take care of them. Please take note of this, and solve the problem so the seals can be happy again. Sincerely, Perseus Jackson.”  
“And...done. Now, we’ll go mail it to the aquarium. We write the address here, on the top of the envelope, and we put the stamp here.”  
“Can I lick it now?”  
“Sure, Percy. Lick it here.”  
“Ugh. Paper tastes disgusting.”

“The seals are talking to me again.”  
“What are they saying?”  
“They’re thanking us. They’re thanking me. Wow, that’s weird. It’s mostly me that does the thanking.”  
“Well, you deserve it. Now they’re happy, and healthy. Because of you, Percy.”

“And that’s Captain Blue’s origin story.”  
“Captain Blue? I thought this was just an embarrassing story I’d use to make fun of him until he flees the country.”  
“Remind me again, why are we dating?”  
“And there’s more where that came from. Yes, Percy here had a lot of adventures as Captain Blue, with Fin the shark as his brave sidekick.”  
“Mom.”  
“I’ll tell you all about it, Annabeth.”  
“I thought you loved me, Mom!”


	2. August 1, 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a talk with Fin about the first day of first grade.

“So, Fin, I’m about to go to boarding school. It’s really far away, about ten hours in a car, I think. You can’t swim that long, can you? Even if you could, I wouldn’t want you to tire out just to see me. Besides, it’ll only be for a few months. And, you know, with how much trouble I get in, it’ll probably be for even less.

“Oh, right. You wouldn’t know what boarding school is. It’s like...you know how some fishes migrate to freshwater so they can lay eggs? It’s kind of like that. I mean, most people don’t give birth there, I’m pretty sure. We’re all eight. Eighteen, at the oldest.

“It’s not like Mom wants to get rid of me, right? I mean, I’m sure all of my teachers’ll be really happy I’m gone. And my classmates. I don’t think any of them liked me at all. You know, I think some of them hated me. I know, hate is a really strong word. Don’t tell Mom I said that, she’d go crazy. But none of them talked to me for most of the year. They just talked about me. Just because I’ve got dyslexia and ADHD doesn’t mean I’m deaf. The public school system isn’t the best for kids like me, I’ll tell you that.

“What’s school like for you sharks? I mean, you guys don’t have school, I know, but what if? What would your money be like? Sand dollars, I guess. It’s in the name. But what about the European sharks? 

“I don’t know, Fin. This is weird for me. I’ve never really gone away from home for a really long time, you know? I’ve never had any grandmas or grandpas like my other classmates do, so I could stay at their house every other weekend. But now, I’m gonna be in a school full of strangers, strangers who’ll probably hate me, and I’m gonna have to stay with them for months. I mean, sure, there’s Christmas and Easter, I guess. But the rest of the days? I won’t have you, or Mom. I’ll just have me. Let’s face it, I’m not going to get my own best friend there. Nobody I could share half of my sandwich with, or talk about big sisters or brothers with, or talk about wishing our moms would let us dogs with. Is that what best friends talk about? I don’t know, Fin. Will I ever know?

“Whatever. I should be happier, right? Private school is supposed to be better than public. At least that’s what Quentin said, back in kinder. Then again, he also said that women couldn’t fart, and believe me, I know that’s wrong. Don’t tell Mom I told you that.

“Anyways, I gotta go pack my things. I’ve been putting it off for, like, a week now. Mom’s going to get really mad if I don’t start right now.

“I’ll miss you, Fin.”


End file.
